


Did he who made the lamb make thee

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Could Frame Thy Fearful Symmetry (MCU Maximoff/HP Crossover) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animagus, Codependency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Pietro is a falcon - a peregrine, which surprises Wanda not one bit.“You’re always going so fast you bash into things. Don’t Peregrines do the same?” She’s grinning, teasing him, but she’s also right. Pietro resolves to be more careful now.“You’re a lioness though. Huntress, provider, planner, tactical.”Wanda snorts. “Unable to transform anywhere because everyone willnotice.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from William Blake's _The Tyger_.

**i.**  
“It’s all right for you,” Wanda grouses, the first time they manage it. “No one’s going to notice another bird flying about. Everyone’s going to notice a _lioness.”_

They’re both too pleased, though, too flushed with success, to really mind.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**  
Pietro is a falcon - a peregrine, which surprises Wanda not one bit.

“You’re always going so fast you bash into things. Don’t Peregrines do the same?” She’s grinning, teasing him, but she’s also right. Pietro resolves to be more careful now. 

“You’re a lioness though. Huntress, provider, planner, tactical.”

Wanda snorts. “Unable to transform anywhere because everyone will _notice.”_

Pietro smiles, strokes Wanda’s hair back, tucks it behind her ear. “Terrifying,” he says. “Beautiful.”

Wanda does as she always does when he points out these facts about her, and buries her face in his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

**iii.**  
Pietro doesn’t think he was wrong to pick Hufflepuff when the Hat asked him which of two places he wished to go. Wanda would never have gone to Gryffindor, she has always thought too much ahead to be truly rash as he is, but Hufflepuff, for all the rest… she could have joined him there, if the Hat had not forced her to make another decision.

(“It was Slytherin,” she had said, “Where I could still find ways to talk to you, or it was Ravenclaw, where the Hat said I’d get distracted by the learning and leave you behind. I couldn’t do that.”)

He hates it sometimes, though, and now especially. It’s homely, it’s comfortable, and Wanda can visit him here where he can’t visit her in the dungeons, but it’s buried in the _ground_  and he can’t spread his wings, cannot fly.

“You can’t let this get the better of you, brother,” Wanda whispers to him when he admits this to her. “Sometimes I want to visit you in Hufflepuff, curl up around you on your bed and make sure no one ever hurts you, but I can’t, _we_  can’t. This is a secret, our secret. No one can know what we can do, because if they know we no longer have the advantage.”

There’s the odd scarlet touch of her magic swirling around her fingertips and Pietro takes her hand, lifts her fingers, kisses her fingertips. At his touch the scarlet dissipates away, trauma-magic vanishing as the trauma is eased, as he reminds her they do still have each other.

“I know,” he says back softly. “I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

**iv.**  
It remains their secret for that year and the next one - they’re in their Seventh Year when Umbridge comes and tries to make everyone bow to the Ministry, works such petty cruelties into the rules and finally the other students see what has been so obvious for so long: Voldemort and his ilk rising again, chaos preparing to break into the streets.

It’s Pietro who tells Wanda about the whispers of Defence classes being taught by Potter, it’s Wanda who decides they should go.

“ _Slytherin,”_  hisses one student when they arrive, hand in hand.

“My _sister,”_  Pietro snaps at them. “She is my sister before she is a Slytherin. My twin before even that. She won’t betray us.”

Everyone had been silent until Ernie - good old Ernie - piped up, “Pietro’s as honest and trustworthy as any of our house. And Wanda’s been visiting since before I was sorted. Let them in.”

Luna nods next, and then the Weasleys, and then The Boy Who Lived himself, and it’s Hermione who asks, “You’re seventh years. Know any extra tricks?”

“Well,” Wanda says, and turns into a lioness.

 

* * *

 

**v.**  
Trauma-magic isn’t something they can teach to others - over the years they’ve started to figure out how it works, immature magic shocked and scared and forming oddly, just how emotions and minds and bodies mature differently after trauma. Emotions stunted, minds sent back to the memory over and over, injuries and scars remaining.

For them, it’s their magic.

So, they can’t teach Trauma-Magic, but, Wanda reasons, there’s no reason they can’t teach all of the transfiguration tricks they learned when becoming Animagi.

“Besides,” she whispers to Pietro, “We cannot teach them the other magics we learned. They are too… _good_  to wish to know the Dark Arts we learned to bind ourselves together, to ensure we will not die before we avenge our parents.”

“You mustn’t teach them those,” Pietro whispers back. “If you do it will only prove you a Slytherin to them, and they will cast you out.”

So the secret of their Horcruxes, buried in each other’s hearts, remains utterly hidden and their Animagism remains.

 

* * *

 

**vi.**  
“Will you teach me?” Potter asks one day. He always asks them both, doesn’t seem to realise like most others do that they should just ask Wanda, for it is she who decides. But then, they suppose, he knows the Weasley Twins, halves of a whole who’ve balanced things between themselves, rather than split things between themselves. 

Wanda supposes this means that should one die the other will be able to live on without them, but she finds that far too cruel a future to wish on any twin.

“We could,” Wanda says. Pietro is at her shoulder, head tilted slightly, but not as alert as usual. He’s calm in the DA meetings, knows they are safe, that everyone around them will fight their enemy just as fiercely. She thinks it refreshes him, to know he is not alone in his desire to fight, to protect, to survive.

“We could teach you,” Wanda says. “But it takes time, and you have many things to do. We won’t start teaching you only for you to give up.”

“I won’t!” He’s so earnest, this Boy Who Lived, so bad at lying, so blatantly honest in his truth. “I won’t give up.” He’s quiet for a moment, fingering his wand nervously. “My dad,” he says eventually. “He was an unregistered animagus. A stag. He and his friends, they became them to help another of their friends.” His eyes, bright, green, dark as the cabochon emeralds of Slytherin’s carved snakes, fix on them. “I don’t know my parents. Just what people tell me. I’d… I’d like to do this. Become an Animagus. I-”

He trails off, into the silence of the embarrassed. 

Pietro steps forward. “You want to feel close to them.”

Potter nods.

“There’s _nothing_  shameful in that,” he tells him. “Nothing at all. Wanda?”

With Pietro looking at her like that, that gentle pleading, that request-but-not-a-request, she can’t say no. “We lost our parents too,” she says. “It’s why we’re so close, why we became Animagi, why we fight. Because we want vengeance on those who took them from us. We’ll teach you. We know what it is to grieve parents.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
